


Operation Zifa

by KermHerm



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Clerith, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Matchmaking, Oneshot, Post-Remake, Romance, Very slight Clack and Aerti vibes but it’s just them being very good friends, Zack Fair Lives, Zifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermHerm/pseuds/KermHerm
Summary: Cloud loves Aerith. Aerith loves Cloud. She wants to be able to express that love in public while they’re out with their friends, those friends being Zack and Tifa. But the awkwardness in the air is too much to bear at times and it leaves Aerith frustrated. But what if, with the help of Cloud, she was able to hook up Zack and Tifa so she was able to diminish that awkward air?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Operation Zifa

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I only planned on this being around 5k words but it ended up being double that LOL. Decided to write this for fun so I could gather some motivation to write my other fic and I had a great time with it. I don’t want the title to fool anyone though, the main pairing in this fic is Clerith, it’ll just be their perspective of trying to make Zifa happen.
> 
> Some things to know for context:  
> \- Alternate timeline Zack somehow found his way to the group and stayed with them.  
> -Meteor was summoned but was stopped before it could get too close so Midgar is fine.  
> -Edge was still made but is only for the survivors of the Sector 7 plate collapse this time around.

“I wanna get Zack and Tifa together,” Aerith determinedly told Cloud as she hovered above him on their bed, hands placed just above his shoulders. “They’d be cute. Right?”

Cloud found himself baffled at Aerith’s sudden announcement. Zack? And Tifa? Together? As in… a relationship? Aerith noticed the dumbfounded look on his face. “What? You don’t think so?”

“You mean Zack and Tifa as in… Zack Fair and Tifa Lockhart?” Cloud knew better than to ask dumb questions but he just had to make sure he was hearing Aerith correctly.

“Gee Cloud, I dunno. Do you know any other Zack and Tifas?” Aerith bluntly remarked. 

“Guess not. But those two? Really?”

“What makes you think it’d be a bad idea?”

That question had so many answers to it but truly, it just seemed awkward to Cloud. Although they didn’t show it much, Zack and Tifa faced a significant amount of heartbreak and jealousy once Cloud and Aerith had gotten together.

After they had defeated Sephiroth and took care of meteor, Zack attempted to make his move on Aerith, hoping the two could continue where they left off 5 years prior. But Aerith politely rejected him, letting him know that she moved on during those 5 years and now had her eyes on someone else. She still felt for sorry for him however. She heard of how he had traveled across Gaia for nearly a year with Cloud hoping to get back to her. It felt cruel and wrong to deny him but she wouldn’t lie to herself or him. She grew to know that what her and Zack had was just puppy love and wouldn’t have gone very far. Zack fortunately took easy to the rejection, knowing that who she had her eyes on was Cloud. He was happy knowing that the two people he cared about most would be there to take care of and love each other. Though he still felt slightly sad as well since Aerith was the first girl he ever truly held actual feelings for and now she was out of reach.

Tifa never tried to start anything with Cloud. It would have been pointless. As they journeyed across Gaia on their adventure, Tifa observed how Cloud and Aerith developed their world together. No one was able to make Cloud smile the way Aerith could. No one else was able to convince him to partake in things he would have never done before he met Aerith. By the end of their Journey it was clear that Cloud loved one girl, and it wasn’t Tifa. Her heart was broken but she knew it wasn’t best to dwell on it too long. Aerith had even talked to Tifa about Cloud, asking if it would be okay to pursue a relationship with him. She was happy that Aerith had considered her feelings but she wouldn’t be selfish and say no. It would have broken Cloud’s heart more than it broke hers. She ultimately gave the two her blessing. Even if it did leave a stinging sensation in her chest for the following months.

What if the both of them still harbored their feelings? It’d been nearly a year since Sephiroth’s defeat so would it be a stretch to say they moved on?

“Do we even know if they like each other?” Cloud questioned.

“C’mon Cloud, you’ve seen the way Zack looks at Tifa.”

“I’m pretty sure he looks at any girl that’s single like that.”

“Nuh-uh. He has this soft look in his eyes whenever it’s her he’s looking at. I would know. He used to look at me like that. I think Mr. Fair is in _love.”_

Cloud seriously doubted that Zack was in love with Tifa but he knew to always trust Aerith’s intuition. She ended up being right about things ninety percent of the time. “Cetra instincts” she called them.

“Okay, so Zack might be feeling something for Tifa. Pretty sure it’s not the same the other way around,” Cloud stated.

“See that’s what I thought at first. But when I went to visit Tifa at 7th Heaven yesterday and I heard something _pretty_ interesting from her.”

“…Do tell.”

Aerith giggled at Cloud’s curiosity. “She said she ‘might’ have her eye on someone. And I think I know who that someone is.”

Cloud was shocked at the revelation that Tifa was interested in another guy. She wasn’t exactly the easiest girl to appease. “Do we have proof if said guy is Zack though?”

“Cloud don’t be silly. We know Tifa isn’t the type of girl to just fall for any guy. It’s gotta be someone who she’s known for at least a little bit and has charm.” Aerith knew Tifa well, maybe even more than Cloud did since she was so good at reading people. She might have been right…

“Something’s not adding up. Zack would have made his move on her if he really was interested so why hasn’t he?” Cloud questioned.

“Simple. Zack may be dumb but he’s not stupid. He thinks Tifa doesn’t reciprocate his feelings so he hasn’t bothered. But now since we know she does-

“We _think_ she does.”

“We just have to subtly let him know and then he’ll definitely go for it.”

Cloud still felt doubtful. “I don’t know. They just don’t seem…compatible.”

“What do you mean?”

“Their personalities just don’t match. Zack is all outgoing and a socializer and Tifa’s the exact opposite. She’s more reserved and mostly keeps to herself,” Cloud explained. He thought he was making some good points until he noticed the look on Aerith’s face that was screaming “are you serious?”

“Cloud, are you hearing yourself right now?” She dryly asked.

“Huh?” A dumbfounded look found its way onto him.

Aerith let out a sigh. “Who else do you know who’s outgoing and extroverted?”

Cloud thought of all the people he kept in touch with, which frankly wasn’t a lot. He could only think of a few. “Uh, Yuffie?”

She sighed. “How about someone a little closer to you?”

“Barret?” Cloud had no clue what Aerith was trying to get at.

“Maybe someone that’s quite literally _close_ to you Cloud?” Aerith was beginning to get frustrated with her clueless boyfriend. She touched their noses and laid her forehead against his so he could finally get the hint.

“You?”

“Yes, me Cloud,” She playfully rolled her eyes. “And who am I dating?”

“Hopefully me,” Cloud playfully said with a smirk on his face. Only she could make him do such things. She gave him a quick peck on the lips to assure him.

“Yes, it’s you,” She grinned. “So I’m extroverted and outgoing. And you are…?”

A lightbulb went off in Cloud’s head and he suddenly realized what Aerith was trying to say. He’d never felt so dumb. When he and Aerith met they couldn’t have been any more different. She was bubbly, optimistic and one hell of chatterbox, while he was the opposite. Quiet, reserved, and his vocabulary mostly consisted of “Yeah”, “No” and grunts. And somehow the two had gotten together and were going strong for nearly a year.

“Now you get it!” Aerith did a little jump on his lap to show her excitement and it would have looked cute and wholesome had it not made Cloud have thoughts that were the least bit wholesome. “So whaddaya think?”

“I…guess we could give it a shot. But do you only wanna get them together cause you think they’d be cute or is there more to it?” Cloud asked. Aerith wasn’t the type of person to hook people up just cause they would be “cute.”

“Well… truth is I want all four of us to be able to hang out without anything being awkward. They’re our best-friends and I want all of us to to be able to go out do fun things friends normally do ya know? But it’s kinda hard when we’re being all lovey dovey in front of the two people that held feelings for us.” She explained.

It was a fair explanation. Even if Zack and Tifa had moved on from their respective feelings for Aerith and Cloud, there was no denying the uncomfortable air that was present when either of the two saw the couple together. “Say this doesn’t work though. Why don’t we just stop being ‘lovey dovey’ around them?”

Aerith pinched her brows and pouted her lips in an adorable manner that never failed to make Cloud melt. “Do you really want that?”

Cloud wasn’t usually the one to initiate affection in public, usually only an arm around her waist or so, but he certainly never minded when Aerith decided to be touchy. So there was only one logical answer. “Absolutely not.”

“That’s what I thought.” She triumphantly said, happy that Cloud agreed with her idea.

“So we need to make a plan for these two then?” Cloud asked as he laid back down, leaving her straddling his lap as she placed her hands on his chest.

“Oh don’t you worry about that. I’ve already got ‘Operation Zifa’ all planned out.”

Cloud dumbly stared at her after whatever it was she just said. “Operation what?”

“Zifa!” She announced. “It’s a mix of Zack and Tifa’s names.”

This girl was so insanely childish and silly and for some reason he loved her for it. “That’s not the stupidest name you’ve ever had for something…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aerith quirked an eyebrow up.

“That one time you wanted to name a chocobo ‘Cloud Jr.’ was definitely the worst one you’ve had so far…” Cloud muttered.

“Are you gonna keep insulting my naming skills or do I have to shut you up?” A mischievous smile crept it’s way onto her face, reaching her eyes.

“How are you planning on doing that?” Cloud challenged, knowing what was coming.

“I’ve got a few ideas,” She grabs his wrist and pins them above his head.

“So we’re just forgetting about Operation Zifa then?”

“It can wait till tomorrow. I think we could relieve some tension right now don’t you think?” She lowers her head to entrap his lips in a searing kiss.

He would be a fool to deny her offer.

* * *

_“Tomorrow you’ll meet up with Zack and I’ll meet up with Tifa. From there we slowly egg them on about the other but don’t be too forceful. Make it subtle. Zack shouldn’t be too much of a problem so you have it easy. Tifa on the other hand will take a little bit of work but I’ll manage.”_

Cloud recalled the plan for “Operation Zifa” in his head. He was on his way to meet Zack at a bar on the topside of Sector 3. He couldn’t believe what he was doing right now. Cloud Strife, playing matchmaker. He sighed at the thought of it. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make Aerith happy. So he would one hundred percent make sure that Zack left this bar resolving to make a move on Tifa.

“Is that Cloudy boy!?” A enthusiastic voice yelled in the distance. There was no doubt who it was. No one else was as shameless as Zack. He never cared about disturbing the peace around him. If Zack got excited, nothing would stop Zack from showing that excitement. And the secondhand embarrassment that Cloud felt every time never changed. “Looking as dashingly handsome as ever I see!”

“Mind keeping your voice down? You caught damn near the whole sectors attention.” Cloud groaned as he approached the raven haired man.

“Oh c’mon you know you love my compliments. S’too bad you’re taken. I’m sure a lot of the chicks up here would love a pretty boy like you.”

“No thanks. I’m perfectly content with who I have right now.”

“Oh I’m well aware bud. I’ve never seen you look at anyone like you do her. I swear your pupils turn into hearts sometimes!” Joked Zack. Cloud pondered how his best-friend and girlfriend ended up being the two most energetic people he knew. Well, excluding Yuffie. “So _anyways._ What’s the deal? Cloud Strife being the one to initiate a date with Zack Fair? _Finally gonna confess your feelings to me?”_

“Sometimes I wonder if you’re still even into girls Zack.”

“Shit with how much they’ve been dumping me?” Zack anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I might just have a change of heart.”

“Wait, seriously?” Cloud desperately hoped that wasn’t true. Not that he would have been against it, but it would have foiled the whole reason he even set up this meeting.

“Nope!” Zack shouted, making Cloud wince. “Chicks before dicks any day.”

“Pretty sure that term doesn’t apply to guys.”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t it?”

“Let’s just go in already,” Cloud trudged through the crowd of civilians in front of the bar. He wasn’t a fan of drinking but Zack loved it. Not because he could get drunk, it was impossible for him and Cloud to become intoxicated due to the mako in their system, but simply because he loved the taste of alcohol. And according to Zack, alcohol tasted best when “drunk with friends by your side.” This is why Zack took the opportunity to go to a gather up at 7th Heaven whenever he could. That, and no doubt so he could ogle at Tifa.

Cloud needed somewhere Zack would be extremely comfortable in order to easily coax him into making a move on Tifa. But the problem that remained wasn’t Zack himself, he wouldn’t be difficult to convince. The problem was Cloud and what the hell he was gonna say. He’d never done anything like this before. How does one “subtly” convince someone to ask a girl out?

“Wait up Cloud!” Zack called out as he followed Cloud through the crowd. He ended up at Cloud’s side as they entered the bar. “So you never told me, what’s the occasion?”

“Aerith went to go visit Tifa at 7th Heaven and I guess I was feeling…lonely?” Cloud lied straight out of his mouth and hoped Zack wouldn’t catch on. If there two things Cloud loved, it was spending time with Aerith and when she wasn’t around, being by himself. He would take any opportunity to be alone with his thoughts.

“Cloud Strife…feeling lonely? That’s one hell of a shocker,” Zack fortunately wasn’t able to read Cloud as well as Aerith could. “Well if we were gonna go to a bar then why not go to 7th Heaven with them? Coulda had a double date.”

“Double date?” Was it possible that Zack and Tifa were already…?

“Yup! You with me and Aerith with Tifa,” Zack grinned and let out a tiny whisper thinking Cloud wouldn’t hear. “ _Damn, those two would be hot together…”_

“What was that?”

“Nothing! C’mon, let’s get our seats!” Zack rushed over to the counter at the back of the bar and plopped himself down on a stool. He patted the stool next to him signaling Cloud to take a seat. “Get that sweet ass of yours over here Spike.”

“Ugh…” Cloud groaned as he took the seat next to Zack. He swore the man teased him more than he did actual girls he was interested in.

“What can I get you guys?” The bartender approached them from across the counter and Cloud wished she were a man because the way Zack was looking at her was concerning.

“I was gonna take a Gold Saucer Deluxe but I think I’d rather have _you.”_ Zack smoothly rolled the line off his tongue.

 _Ah shit,_ Cloud thought.

“Very flattering sweetheart but I’m afraid I’m spoken for.” The bartender held up her hand to show a glimmering ring on her ring finger.

_Thank god._

“Damn, guess you can’t blame a guy for trying huh?” Zack anxiously scratched the back of head.

“So a Gold Saucer Deluxe you said?” She asked.

Zack nodded in reply.

“And what about you blondie?”

“I’ll just have a wa-

“He’ll take the same as me!” Zack interrupted. Cloud shot a glare his way. “Water? No can do buddy. S’not like we can get drunk anyways. Let’s drink the day away.”

“Fine. If you say so.” Cloud mumbled as the bartender placed their glasses in front of them. Now was the time to start casual conversation with Zack. He couldn’t just go straight into the main course. He had to slowly ease Zack into what he was eventually trying to do. Cloud expected to have a hard time but it was surprisingly feasible. He forgot how easy it was to drift away into a conversation with Zack. It made him reminisce on their old days together, long before Sephiroth and Meteorfall and before Cloud had even met Aerith. As much as he loved his days with Aerith and wouldn’t give them up for anything, he found himself missing the days he was just a Shinra military grunt and Zack would take him along to go hang out somewhere so they could chat.

They chatted for around 25 minutes, their topics stemming from their past adventures to their current jobs, both of them being mercenaries in order to afford rent at their apartments. Finally, when Zack ended up talking about a girl he was seeing a few months, Cloud thought it the perfect opportunity to begin what he was here for in the first place.

_Don’t fuck it up Cloud, don’t fuck it up._

“Speaking of girls,” Cloud took a sip of his drink to prepare himself “couldn’t help but notice the way you were looking at Tifa a few days ago.”

_Was that too forward?_

Zack turned to Cloud with a shocked look on his face. The look of surprise wasn’t unexpected considering Cloud would rather talk about anything that didn’t have to do with Zack and girls most of the time. “So you noticed huh?”

“Kinda hard not to considering you kept zoning out while I was trying to talk to you.” Cloud bluntly said.

“Well I mean, ya can’t blame me right? She’s one hell of a looker.” Zack closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland where he was presumably thinking about Tifa’s looks. That wasn’t what Cloud was focused on however.

“That’s not what I mean Zack. You have this, uh, look on you whenever you’re looking at her. It’s…soft I guess?” This wasn’t Cloud’s forte at all. He prematurely apologized to Aerith in his head thinking this was going to fail horribly.

“Damn, didn’t know you were that observant Cloud. Though things like that went over your head.” Zack chuckled at the thought of Cloud actually being self aware of peoples emotions and Cloud didn’t take any offense. Zack was completely right, Cloud was denser than a rock when it came to reading people. He was only going off of what Aerith had told him and hoped he could wing it. “Well yeah, I guess you could say I’ve been looking at her kind of differently lately.”

Cloud felt a sense of relief at Zack’s admittance. Aerith really never was wrong. Now was his chance to smoothly go in for the kill. “Knowing you, it’s surprising you haven’t made a move on her yet.”

“Pffft, nah. I only go for ones I know are mutually interested. I don’t seem to be Tifa’s type of guy.” Zack turned to Cloud with a sheepish look on his face. “Plus, it’d be kinda awkward ya know? Because you and Tifa…”

It seemed Zack wasn’t the only one here that was slow. “Zack you do know I’m with Aerith for a reason right? My feelings for Tifa are long gone.”

“Nah I know that, but wouldn’t it be kind of weird to date the girl you used to like?”

“Have you forgotten I’m literally dating the girl _you_ used to like. What difference does it make?” Cloud thought Zack would have been smarter than that, but then again, Zack wasn’t exactly known for being extremely smart all of the time.

“I guess when you put it that way… But still, I shouldn’t,” Zack shook his head. “I feel like she would just flat out reject me.”

_Damn it, I’m losing him._

“Zack Fair giving up? Never thought I’d see the day,” Cloud couldn’t resist teasing just a tiny bit. “Seriously though, you never know till you try.”

“Ya know you seem weirdly insistent on getting me with her. Something up?” Zack quirked his brow up and Cloud froze.

 _Fuck,_ Cloud thought. He realized he was pushing a little too hard and remembered Aerith telling him to be subtle. He thought of a way to save himself really quick and decided to tell Zack a truth that had been at the back of his head.

“I just want someone to be there for her. And it can’t be me or Aerith all the time.” No lies were coming from Cloud this time. He still deeply cared about Tifa and while he wished he could be there for her whenever she was in need, that wasn’t always possible. Not because he didn’t have time but because he wasn’t the right person for it. Both of them mentally weren’t very strong. Guilt, insecurity, and lack of confidence had always been their biggest weaknesses. Whenever one of them was feeling down about something, the other was never able to do a very good job at bringing them up. It’s why a relationship would have never been able to work between the two. Their shared trauma and lack of communication would have brought them apart quickly.

That’s why Aerith coming into his life, or him literally dropping into hers, was such a blessing for him. No one had ever been able to break down his walls and lift his sprit up like she did. No one made him laugh or smile like she did. And that’s exactly why he started to realize that Zack was the right guy for someone like Tifa.

“I trust you Zack. With all my being. I want Tifa to be able to find someone that can make her happy and lift her up when she’s down. You’re capable of doing that. I know you are. So if you really do have feelings for her then… I say go for it.” Cloud vomited those last few sentences out since he wasn’t used to saying anything like it. But damn did it feel good to let it out.

Zack however was astonished at Cloud’s words. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be so heartfelt before. Damn, Spike.”

“Wasn’t exactly easy to say. But you understand me right?”

“Yeah…Yeah I think I do. Fuck it, if it’s coming from you Cloud then it’s gotta mean something. I’m gonna go for it!” Zack downed the rest of his drink to quell his excitement. Once again, Aerith was right. Zack wasn’t tough convince at all. “But when should I ask her out? And where to?”

Luckily, Aerith had already planned this as well. “Me and Aerith are planning to go to a festival on topside on Saturday. If you work up the balls to ask her before then, we can have an _actual_ double date.”

Aerith wanted to be able to observe the two on their first date to make sure everything was going well and to be able to save a situation if anything were to go wrong.

“Saturday huh? Alright then, tomorrow’s the big day. I’ll visit her after her shift at 7th Heaven and pop the question. _Hopefully_ , she doesn’t reject me. Sucks when that happens.” Zack pouted.

If Aerith was right, which she had already been two times tonight, Tifa’s interest in Zack was mutual. Their success rate was about eighty-five percent right now. The only things left were hoping Zack didn’t screw up asking Tifa out and Aerith making sure Tifa would say yes. And if Cloud knew Aerith, there was no way she’d walk out of 7th Heaven without fully making sure she succeeded. So he had nothing to worry about.

He originally planned to end the day after he had completed what he came here to do, but it didn’t feel right to do that to Zack. Plus, he was admittedly having a lot of fun talking to his old pal so it wouldn’t hurt to stay for just a while more. Aerith probably wouldn’t be home for a while either. Whenever she went to 7th Heaven she didn’t miss the opportunity to have a few drinks. And she was a _very_ light drinker. So Cloud always ended up carrying her home, either piggyback or bridal style. Except he wasn’t there this time.

_Ah shit, I’m gonna have to pick her up aren’t I?_

* * *

Humming a tune as she walked through the streets of Edge, Aerith was extremely giddy to visit Tifa at 7th Heaven. It’d been a while since the two were able to have their own girl time together and today would be used to help Tifa finally find some love. She squealed at the thought of Tifa and Zack being together. The two nearly fit each other like two puzzle pieces. One outgoing and sociable, and the other reserved and bashful. Just like her and Cloud. It seems opposites really did attract.

As she turned the on the corner of the block, 7th Heaven came into view and looked as busy as ever. No doubt because of all the perverts that liked to ogle at Tifa, but it never seemed to be a problem for her. Tifa had gotten used to the stares and if anyone ever catcalled or attempted to touch her, it didn’t take much effort to pick them up and toss them out of the front door. They were good for business anyways. When Sector 7 was destroyed, the old 7th Heaven went along with it. Tifa thought that was the end of her bartending days but after their journey to defeat Sephiroth was over, the group learned that the remaining people of Sector 7 who had survived planned on building a town outside of Midgar. That town was called Edge and all of Sector 7s survivors lived here. Tifa, with the help of her friends, was able to rebuild 7th Heaven and get it back into business. And it was doing better than ever.

Aerith bounced up the steps to the bars entrance and waved at the customers sitting at the tables outside. It was time to get the show on the road. Aerith had two plans, one for incase Cloud failed. If Cloud _did_ manage to convince Zack to ask Tifa out, Aerith had to make sure that Tifa would be comfortable with Zack’s advances and say yes. She knew Tifa was still skeptical of entering a relationship with anyone, especially since it was possible that she might still harbor very slight feelings for Cloud. She never touched Cloud much around Tifa just incase that was true.

If Cloud somehow didn’t manage to convince Zack to ask Tifa out, which would be very surprising, Aerith’s job would become much harder. That means she had to coerce Tifa into making a move on Zack, and the chances of Tifa being able to muster up the courage to ask someone out was One in a Million. Of course this was all under the assumption that Tifa was interested in Zack, which Aerith was Ninety-nine percent positive that she was.

“ _Tifaaaaa!”_ Aerith sang as she pushed open the doors of 7th Heaven and entered the packed bar. Not caring that she caught the attention of nearly all of the customers, she walked towards the counter to see the ruby eyed bartender tending to one of her customers. Tifa looked up to see her best friend take a seat at the counter.

“Aerith!” Her face lit up with delight and she abandoned the customer in front of her to get in front of the florist. “What are you doing here?”

“Just thought I’d drop by. It’s been a while since we’ve gotten to hang. Just the two of us ya know?” Aerith gave a half lie. She definitely did miss being able to have dates with Tifa but that obviously wasn’t the only reason she was here.

“Ah damn. Sorry Aerith but we’re really busy right now. I don’t think I’ll have too much time to chat. Unless…” Tifa turned around and opened the door to the kitchen and poked her head in.”Johnny! Do you think you could take over my shift for a bit?”

“Anything for you Tifa!” The red haired buffoon called out as he ran out of the kitchen and into the bar. “I’ll serve these customers a feast to remember!”

“Johnny you’re making drinks for them.”

“Well I’ll pour these customers drinks that shan’t be forgotten! You can count on me Tifa!” He pointed finger guns at Tifa and winked.

 _Still not the sharpest tool in the shed_ , Aerith thought.

“Thanks Johnny. I owe you one.” Tifa grabbed Aerith’s wrist and dragged her to one of the vacant tables. Both of them sat in their seats and got comfortable. “So what about Cloud?”

“He’s hanging out with Zack right now. I thought it would be nice to give them some bro time.” Aerith didn’t miss the way Tifa’s face slightly lit up at the mention of Zack’s name.

 _Cute, and I knew it!,_ she triumphantly thought in her head.

“You know Cloud hates the word ‘bro’ right?”

“Yup! And he hates it even more when I call him it.” The two laughed. Poking fun at Cloud would never get old to them. “So how’ve you been Tif?”

“ _Stressed,”_ Tifa dragged the word out for emphasis. “The bar’s been packed to brim for the past few days and it feels like I can never get a break. I’m glad I have Johnny here helping me out.”

Aerith was patient when it came to many things, but when it came to herself it was the opposite. She didn’t know if she should bring up Zack now or wait for a better time in the conversation. Maybe she should ease her in first?

Nope, Aerith couldn’t wait and she knew she would implode if she didn’t get to main event as soon as possible. “Ya know Tifa I really think you could use someone to help alleviate all that stress when your day is over.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Asked Tifa.

“I dunno. Maybe like…a guy?” Aerith wasn’t questioning if a guy was the right choice. She was suggesting it.

“O-oh! I don’t know about that Aerith…” Tifa sheepishly replied.

“C’mon Tifa! You wouldn’t regret it one bit.” Aerith kept pushing. “Whenever I get home from the flower shop Cloud gives me a shoulder and foot massage and it’s _amazing.”_

 _“_ Knowing you I bet those massages turn into something different _very_ quickly.” Tifa slyly said with a smirk on her face. Not expecting her to say something so suggestive, Aerith’s face changed colors immediately.

“Tifa!” Aerith reached across the table and playfully hit her shoulder. She was definitely rubbing off on the bartender.

“Sorry!” Tifa giggled as she rubber her shoulder. “But seriously Aer. I can’t just choose any guy random or something. It’d have to be someone I’m interested in.”

“If I’m remembering correctly, you told me you had your ‘eye on someone’ a few days ago did you not?” She craftily asked Tifa. Either Tifa would come out and say it, or she’d coax her into saying it.

“I…did say that didn’t I?” Tifa coyly answered.

“ _Mhhmmmm._ So,” Aerith stood up to place her hands on the table and lean towards Tifa. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you Aerith.” Tifa spit out suspiciously quickly which only made it even more obvious as to who it was.

_Guess I’ll just have to say it._

_“_ Is it Zack?” Aerith blatantly said. She nearly laughed when she saw the wide eyed look on Tifa and the blush that quickly possessed her cheeks.

“Wha!? No of course not I-I’ve never looked at Zack like-“ Tifa shut her mouth when she saw the devious smile on Aerith’s face. Nothing was getting past the flower girl. “Shit…”

Aerith took a deep breath before spilling out her next words so fast it almost sounded incoherent. “Youtwowouldbesocutetogether!”

“Aerith…” Tifa sheepishly averted her gaze.

“Sorry, got too excited.” Aerith calmed herself and sat back down. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin in her palms. “So, tell me the story.”

“Huh? What story?”

“When did you start liking him?” Aerith anxiously bounced up and down in her seat, looking like a little girl waiting to be told a bedtime story.

Tifa let out a long sigh. She guessed it wouldn’t be too bad to talk about this with Aerith. She was her best friend after all. Some girl talk wouldn’t hurt.

“Well, I guess I’ve always found him to be a good looking guy,” She began. “But I never thought of it as anything more than that. Until…”

“ _Until…?”_

“A few weeks ago he came in the bar after work hours and saw me cleaning up in the kitchen all alone. He offered to help and I told that him that it was okay but you know how stubborn Zack can be,” Aerith quickly nodded in agreement. “So he decided to help anyways. I didn’t really think much of it at first, just a friend helping a friend out. But with Zack being the chatterbox he is, I kind of had to make a lot of conversation with him and well… I talked. A lot. Like a lot more than I usually do. It reminded me of my conversations with you but it felt different. And it was like…”

“You didn’t want it to end?” Aerith finished.

“Yes! I’ve been so lost trying to figure it out but that’s what it was. Gee, I never even felt that way with Cloud. And I guess that’s only because you’d have to work your ass off to get him to say more than ten words in one sentence.”

“I’ve actually counted and the most words Cloud has ever said in a row is 74! And it’s when he was pouring his heart out to me after…bed activities.” Aerith and Tifa giggled at the thought of that. “But enough about Cloud! It seems Ms. Lockhart is in _love.”_

“I don’t know if I’d go that far Aerith. That was the only time we’ve really gotten to talk to each other recently.”

“But you can’t forget it right?” Aerith asked.

“It’s kind of hard to,” She admitted. “He was able to make me talk about things and make me say and do things I normally would have never done before. It was so…unusual but I didn’t mind.”

Aerith nearly leapt out of excitement. She knew it, it was just like her and Cloud all over again. Zack was able to make Tifa come out of her comfort zone just like she could with Cloud. It was perfect. These two were perfect. “So you haven’t talked to him since?”

“We’ve seen each other a bit and had short chats but that’s really it. I can’t help but think it’s my fault though.” Tifa mumbled.

“What’s your fault?”

“Whenever I see him now I…I get…”

“Nervous?”

Tifa exhaled. “Yes… And I always end trying to get away from him before I look stupid.”

The thought of Tifa acting like a schoolgirl around her crush made Aerith squeal with delight. “Oh silly Tifa. You are _definitely_ in love.”

“Ugh…” Tifa groaned as she plopped her arms onto the table and rested her head on them. Aerith was confused as to why she seemed so conflicted.

“C’mon Tifa. It’s not a bad thing ya know. This is great for you! And knowing Zack, he would treat you like a queen.”

“It’s just that Zack was your…you know.” Tifa coyly said.

Aerith caught on to what Tifa was trying to say and nearly laughed out loud.

“Okay Tifa, two things. One, me and Zack never dated. We got close, but he disappeared before anything could happen. So no, he wasn’t my boyfriend. And two, why should that matter anyway? I don’t have any type of feelings for him anymore. He’s just a good friend now.” Aerith explained.

“I still don’t know. Our personalities don’t match or anything…”

 _This again? Really?_ Cloud and Tifa really were too similar for their own good.

“Tifa, having the same personality as someone doesn’t instantly make you soulmates or whatever. It’s completely fine to have opposite personalities. Look at me and Cloud for example. There just has to be a connection between you two that feels right. And from what you’ve told me, it looks like you’ve already found it. Zack’s managed to loosen you up and take you out of your comfort zone.”

Tifa looked up at Aerith with realization on her face. “I guess your right. Maybe I’m just not ready or prepared for a relationship yet.”

Aerith suddenly reached across the to table to grab Tifa’s and hold them in her own. She looked up and into her ruby eyes. “Tif, you’re doubting yourself way too much hon. You’ve been through so much and have constantly bounced back. You ran a whole bar by yourself, lost that bar, rebuilt it and are doing an even better job at running it this time around. You also manage to be a surrogate mother for Marlene to? You’re a strong woman who works extremely hard. I think you deserve a guy who’d give you all the love in the world, don’t you agree?”

Tifa was overwhelmed by everything Aerith had said. And now she couldn’t help but lean on to what Aerith had been saying. The florist was always able to convince her on so many things. But one doubt still lingered in her head. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Tifa, this is Zack we’re talking about. If he doesn’t have feelings for you we can find a way to change that, but he’s _definitely_ attracted to you and will give you a chance.”

“I…I guess. Yeah…you’re right. Okay, fine. You got me. I think I’ll try this out.” Tifa let a small smile creep onto her face. She felt excited and extremely nervous at the same time.

“Yes!” Aerith leaped across the table and pulled Tifa into an awkward hug. With how much Tifa had been doubting herself she almost thought she wouldn’t be able to get through to her. But fortunately her persuasion skills were just _that_ good.

“Aerith! Down girl, down!” Tifa joked as she tried to wriggle her out of the hug.

“Hehe, sorry,” Aerith giggled and released Tifa from her grasp. “Got too excited again.”

“Aerith there’s still one more thing. How exactly do I even get something started with Zack?” Tifa innocently asked. Aerith figured she would since she never had prior relationship experience. It was finally time to initiate the final part of her plan.

“Hmmm. Tell you what. There’s a festival on the topside of Sector 4 this Saturday for couples. A lot of people are going, me and Cloud included. I’m sure Zack won’t wanna feel left out so if I’m right, and I usually am, he’s gonna ask someone. And it might just be you.” Aerith explained as if she just came up with that on the spot.

“And if he asks another girl?”

“Nuh-uh. No can do. Tif, if he doesn’t ask you by Friday, I need you to go in for the kill okay?”

“Me? Ask…him out?”

“I know you can do it. I’ll be there by your side if you want. Just please do this. Not for me, but yourself.” Aerith pleaded, looking at Tifa with puppy eyes.

“…Okay. I think I can try.” Tifa sighed.

“Fantastic!” Aerith exclaimed. “I think this calls for a celebration don’t ya think?”

“Cloud isn’t here to carry you home Aerith. You probably shouldn’t drink.” Tifa warned.

“Oh but he knows I’m here and by now he’s definitely realized that he’s gonna have to pick me up. Plus, I know you’ll protect me from all the creepy geezers. You’re like my female knight in shining armor. So let’s drink the night away!”

Aerith wouldn’t miss the opportunity to have a celebration. Especially not when her plan had been a success. Hopefully Cloud was able succeed on his end, because if so, it surely meant that “Operation Zifa” was a success. But now wasn’t the time to be thinking about the plan or anything else.

“Johnny! Hit we with a Cosmo Canyon!”

* * *

Just as Cloud had expected, he found himself going over to 7th Heaven to pick up a tipsy Aerith. His day with Zack ended after a few more hours of hanging out. The two hit it off more than they expected to and Cloud was glad he was able to catch up with his old friend. The two even planned to go out on mercenary jobs outside of Midgar together for old times sake.

Right outside of the entrance to 7th Heaven, Cloud could hear that the bar sounded empty. Well, except for the sound of Aerith trying to sing along to the jukebox but failing miserably due to her slurred tongue. She sounded horribly adorable and Cloud loved it.

He pushed open the doors to see Aerith in the middle of the bar slowly moving around with her arms spread out like she was a plane. Was she…dancing? If she was, she was failing badly. Like a ballerina who had no balance. Tifa was leaning on a table a few feet away from Aerith, probably the make sure she didn’t end up with her face on the floor.

Both of them turned at the sound of the door opening and Aerith’s face lit up with glee when she saw her boyfriend walk in. “Cloud!”

She stumbles towards him and nearly faceplants before Cloud hooks his hands under her shoulders and holds her up. “How much did you have to drink?”

“Like….five shots? No, six! It was six! Wait…maybe not. I think seven…Yeah definitely seven.” Aerith mumbled into Cloud’s shoulder. She probably wouldn’t be conscious for much longer. Cloud shot Tifa a concerned look.

“She actually only had three.” Tifa nervously laughed.

“Then how the hell is she so drunk?”

“They were all Cosmo Canyons…”

 _Oh boy,_ Cloud thought. With Aerith being the lightweight that she is, the next morning wasn’t gonna treat her very well. He was prepared to be a full-time babysitter for tomorrow.

“Cloud…Cloud dance with me!” Aerith wrapped her arms around his waist and tried to force him into a slow dance but Cloud didn’t want to reciprocate the gesture.

“No way. I don’t dance.” Cloud told her.

“Thatsh a lie and yunno it mister!” Aerith jabbed a finger into his chest. “I remember that night at Wall Market. I shaw _all_ of your dance moves.”

“Hmm?” Tifa hummed, quirking an eyebrow up.

Aerith loudly gasped and turned to her friend. “Tifa, did I never tell you!? Jusht a little before we saved you at Don Corneo’s, Cloud hadta- wah!”

Cloud hoisted Aerith onto his back before she could reveal anymore of what happened on that humiliating night. “Teef, I think I’m gonna go ahead and take her home now. Unless you need help closing up.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ve already taken care of it. I was just waiting for you to come and get her. Barret and Marlene should be getting back soon to keep me company.”

“Well alright. We’re gonna head out now. Goodnight.” Cloud turned around to exit the bar, making sure to hold his tight grip on Aerith’s thighs so she wouldn’t fall.

“Goodnight Cloud. Night Aerith.” Tifa said.

“Wait! Yield Cloud!” Aerith grabbed a clump of his golden hair and pulled it a little too harshly, making Cloud stop in his tracks.

“Agh! Aerith, I’m not a damn horse!” Cloud scolded her as he relaxed from the pain. Aerith turned as far as she could to face Tifa.

“Remember Tif! Friday! If he doesn’t ask you by then you need to go for it!” Aerith reminded.

“Okay. I will…” Tifa nervously rubber her arm. Cloud didn’t bother to ask what the exchange had meant since he already knew. And it seemed like Aerith had successfully done her part of the job. Not that he ever doubted her.

“Awesome! I know you can do it Tifa,” Aerith turned her head back and wrapped her arms around Cloud’s neck.

“Alright Cloud. Giddy up!” She excitedly planted a smack on his rear to further enhance her horse riding delusions.

“Ugh…” Cloud groaned as he kicked the door open and began to traverse down the stairs. He was relieved to feel Aerith calm down and rest her head on his shoulder.

“So how’d ya do?” She asked.

“Pretty good If I say so myself. He was pretty easy to convince. Had some doubts here and there but I eventually got to him. Had to be a little truthful though. Kind of embarrassing,” Cloud remembered how he spoke of how he wanted Tifa to be happy and how much he trusted Zack. “He’s gonna ask her to the festival tomorrow.”

“I’m so happy for them…”

“They haven’t gotten together yet you know.”

“Yeah, but I just know they’re gonna be so right for each other. Zack is gonna make it work in the end. He’s gonna be happy with her and he’s also gonna make her happy. I know he will.”

Cloud could hear that Aerith was slowly trailing off. She must have been falling asleep.

“Thank…Thank you Cloud.” She lifted her head to give him a long kiss on the cheek. After that she was out like a light, her soft snores accompanying the sound of Cloud’s footsteps on the concrete. He didn’t need to ask what she was thanking him for. He already knew.

Aerith wanted nothing but for the people she cared about to be happy. Especially Tifa and Zack, the two people she cared about most outside of Cloud and her mother. She may have wanted to get them together because they would be “cute,” she may have wanted to get them together so all four of them could hang out without there being any awkward air, but she mostly wanted to get them together because the both of them deserved love and happiness just as much as anyone else. And Aerith might as well be a professional matchmaker because her Cetra instincts always seem to tell her what’s right and right now they were telling her that Zack Fair and Tifa Lockhart would be perfect together.

She couldn’t wait for Saturday.

* * *

“Aerith I’m sure they’re doing just fine.” Cloud told the concerned brunette who was frantically looking for her two friends among the crowd of people.

“I have to make sure everything’s going okay between them. Cloud, let me sit on your shoulders!” Aerith ran behind and urged him to crouch down.

Today was the day she had been waiting so impatiently for. The Couples Festival at Sector 4. The plan was to moderate Zack and Tifa to make sure everything was going well between them and Cloud had to admit, it kind of bothered him. He originally wanted to spend time with Aerith and _only_ Aerith. There were so many attractions and events to go to but she insisted on keeping watch of Zack and Tifa.

The two were hitting it off with each other and Cloud was pleasantly shocked to see Tifa act the way she did around Zack. She was still Tifa but…different. Not even Aerith was able to make her talk and banter so much. It reminded him of how Aerith was the only who was able to make him do and say certain things. There really was an uncanny parallel between the two pairings.

Zack and Tifa eventually decided to split off from Cloud and Aerith, and while Aerith pretended she was okay with the idea, she had no plans to let them out of her sight. She needed to see _everything._ So when they exited her line of vision thanks to the dozens of couples that were present she began to get frustrated. Thus her wanting to sit on Cloud’s shoulders.

“What? Aerith you’re not a little girl.” Cloud stated as he turned to look back at her.

 _“Cloud.”_ Aerith warned as she put on the most intimidating face she could. Cloud didn’t know if it was cute or scary, but he wouldn’t wait long enough to find out.

“Fine…” He groaned and crouched down to let Aerith step over him. She tucked the middle of her dress behind his head to prevent anyone from getting any ideas. Fortunately, Aerith was light and Cloud didn’t struggle to lift her up at all. “Can you see them?”

“Shit…” Aerith looked atop the sea of people and to her dismay, Zack and Tifa were nowhere to be seen. That was until she noticed a black spike of hair poking out from behind one of the food trucks. “Cloud, move a little to the left.”

“Are we seriously doing this?”

“Yes Cloud, now go to the left.” Aerith demanded. Cloud trudged his way through the crowd hoping no one would look at the couple like they were insane. “Stop.”

Aerith saw Zack and Tifa in front of a stall for a ball throwing game. There were stacked bottles across from them and Aerith caught on to what was happening. She watched as Zack wound the ball up in his hand and tossed it with all his might, perhaps a little too strongly, as it sent the bottles scattering everywhere and left a hole in the wooden wall. The stall attendee shot daggers at Zack who could only scratch the back of his head nervously and apologize. Tifa then pointed to the prizes on the left side of the booth and seemed to already have her eye on one. The man on the other side of the stall went to pick up a stuffed moogle that was as big as the real thing, if not bigger.

He handed it to Zack who then made a show of it by pretending to make the moogle fly around Tifa. Zack must have cracked a joke because Tifa started laughing, and _oh man_ was it a laugh. It’s not like Tifa laughing was a rare sight, hell Aerith was the one that made it happen most of the time. But this was laugh was unfamiliar. It was audible enough to the point where Aerith and Cloud could hear and it sounded different.

“Is that…Tifa?” Cloud questioned. He couldn’t see her but he’d known her long enough to have her voice engraved in his head. Aerith watched as Tifa tried to stifle her laughter. Her gaze switched to Zack who had the biggest and most triumphant smile on his face, as if he’d just done something he thought was impossible.

Her heart lifted at the sight of the two. What was she worrying so much about? Those two would be bouncing off of each other with ease anytime soon. She didn’t need to spy on them. They would be just fine. And if something did go wrong, Zack would be there to fix it because he was Zack Fair and he never gave up.

“Cloud, you can put me down.” Aerith said.

“Huh? You sure?”

“Mhm.” She nodded. Cloud bent down to let Aerith hop off of him.

“What about those two?” He asked.

“We’ve got nothing to worry about. They’ll be just fine. How about we have some of our own fun hm?”

Cloud didn’t know where her change of heart came from but he wouldn’t question it. After all, she was never wrong. If she thought Zack and Tifa would be fine, then it meant they would be fine. Plus, he desperately wanted to have some of his own alone time with her.

….

Aerith was right. Zack and Tifa were more than fine. The two found themselves going from attraction to attraction as time flew by, not giving a damn how much gil they were spending. From the photo booth, to bobbing apples in teams against other couples, to participating in the strength tester, in which they both managed to ring the bell, they both experienced a night to remember. They even completely forgot about Cloud and Aerith. They were only focused on each other.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith were exiting a ride called “The Tunnel of Love” which Cloud wasn’t enthusiastic to go on in the slightest. Not because he found the ride feminine or boring, but because he knew Aerith would plan on getting frisky in it, and Cloud wasn’t one for public indecency. He nearly succumbed to her advances due to her being extremely intoxicating but thankfully pulled through in the end and stopped her. He promised to make it up to her when they got home.

As they walked through the crowd, the speakers on the telephone poles turned on and blared an announcement.

“The Couples Dance will start in 10 minutes near the entrance to the festival. I repeat, the Couples Dance will start in 10 minutes near the entrance to the festival.”

Cloud turned to Aerith to see that oh-so familiar mischievous smile on her face. He wasn’t having it. “No.”

“Yes!” Aerith grabbed his wrist and attempted to drag him only to feel his weight holding her back.

“ _Aerith,”_ Cloud warned. Although he wished he hadn’t once he saw the dejected look on her face, a look he never wanted to see again. He had no choice now. “Alright, fine. But don’t expect it to be Wall Market all over again.”

The light returned to her face and she began to drag Cloud once again. “No promises mister!”

After 15 minutes of pushing their way through people the two finally arrived near the entrance of the festival to find dozens of couples dancing to the music that was playing overhead. It wasn’t too upbeat nor was it slow either. It was perfect mix of the two that didn’t seem too hard to get into. “You need me to teach you the ropes or do you know how to dance?”

Cloud waited for an answer as he looked for an empty spot for him and Aerith but he never got one. He turned his head to see Aerith with a look of awe on her face. “Aer?”

“Cloud look.” She pointed to somewhere in the mob of people in front of them. Cloud’s eyes drifted from couple to couple until he finally found what had left Aerith mesmerized.

Was he seeing things right? Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He blinked a few times to make sure and surely enough it was still there. Yeah, he was definitely seeing what he thought he was seeing.

In the middle of the crowd was Tifa Lockhart and Zack Fair dancing. Zack wasn’t a surprise, but Tifa surely was. Either Zack had to have worked some black magic to convince Tifa to dance in front of dozens of people or his charisma was just that good. And if Cloud knew Zack, his charisma was _definitely_ just that good.

Aerith was awestruck as she watched Zack spin Tifa around and pull her back with no mistakes. Zack must have been a good teacher because the two were completely in sync and not fumbling at all. Her footwork and choreography was nearly flawless, no doubt one of the benefits of being a martial artist. And Tifa looked like she was in a whole other world, not caring who was watching.

Zack looked extremely happy as well, not taking his eyes off of her for one second. Hell had it not been a couples dance he would have let Tifa take the floor all by herself cause she didn’t even need him at this point.

Aerith could nearly cry tears of joy watching the two of them enjoy each other’s presence. “Operation Zifa” was nearly complete. But she wouldn’t let her emotions get the better of her. She came here for a reason.

“ _So,_ Mr. Jack-of-all-trades. Do you tutor dance lessons by any chance?” Aerith playfully asked.

Cloud averted his gaze from Zack and Tifa to look at the beauty beside him. “That’ll cost you extra.”

“I’m pretty sure you already owe me _something_ tonight mister. Unless you wanna make a mutual trade and double the length of our session.” Aerith teased.

“I don’t even think you have the stamina for that. Mako Enhanced here. Remember?” Cloud challenged.

“Well let’s go find out if I do on the dance floor then.” Aerith took his hand and lead him into the horde of dancing couples. The two found an open spot and began their own tango. Although embarrassed he was once again dancing in front of so many people, Cloud gave it all his effort so he wouldn’t disappoint

Aerith who took a while to properly learn how to move but eventually adjusted. Cloud had his eyes on Aerith like a hawk for two reasons.

One, to make sure she didn’t end up tripping and injuring herself. Two, she looked absolutely beautiful swiftly moving around him as her long chocolate hair swayed with her movements. He wished he was able to have more moments like this with her. He wanted to do _everything_ with her. Even if it was something he wasn’t a fan of, he would do it just to see her smile and make her laugh. Whether it be dancing in front of people, crossdressing or even playing matchmaker for their best friends, he would do it. Hesitantly, but he would still do it.

The upbeat song slowly transitioned into a slow and romantic one. Aerith wasted no time wrapping her arms around Cloud’s neck and bringing her self closer to him. Cloud returned the gesture by placing his arms on her waist. Emerald eyes stared into Cyan as they both slowly spun around.

“I love you.” She softly told him. He would never get tired of hearing those three words come from her mouth. The first time he heard them it felt like the biggest weight had been taken off of him. When Zack had somehow found his way to the group on their journey to save Gaia, massive amounts of jealousy, paranoia, and worry tormented him. He thought he would lose Aerith again. Not to death this time but to another man. So when their adventure was over and Aerith had approached him and confessed, he felt like he was at the top of the world. She loved _him._ Not anyone else, not Zack, but _him._

“I love you to,” he said back and he meant it with all his heart. She laid the side of her head on his chest and slowly moved with him as the dance continued.

‘I love you.’

She hoped she could hear Zack and Tifa say those words to each other some day.

As the dance continued, Cloud spotted Zack and Tifa doing the exact same as him and Aerith. Cloud caught Zack’s eye and the spiky black haired EX-SOLDIER gave a beaming smile to his best friend. Cloud smirked and nodded in return, silently letting him know he was saying ‘Good Job.’

Aerith also caught sight of the two slowly dancing and focused on Tifa who already had her eye on the brunette. Aerith winked at her, saying ‘I told ya,’ in her head. Tifa gave a gleeful smile in return.

“So I guess ‘Operation Zifa’ is successful?” Cloud asked.

“Nope. Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“I need to see them kiss. Then we can call it a success.”

Cloud chuckled. “Something tells me that might not happen tonight.”

“You’re right.” She agreed. “Romance takes time to blossom depending on the people. But when she’s ready, Zack will know.”

“Yeah. I think you’re right.”

Both pairs continued to dance late into the night, only focusing on each other and not even noticing all the other couples had dispersed to leave the festival, leaving the four to steal the show.

* * *

Aerith was getting impatient. It’d been 4 days since the festival and there was no update on Zack and Tifa. Could she have somehow been wrong? Did it not workout in the end? She had to know _now._ So after closing up the flower shop she found herself on her way to 7th Heaven. She wouldn’t beat around the bush this time around. Asking Tifa about Zack was her first priority.

After turning the corner, 7th Heaven came into view. And at the front just right above the steps was Tifa. And _Zack._ Aerith quickly hid behind one of the buildings to avoid being seen by them. Whatever was going on there was no way she would interrupt it.

She peeked her head around the building to spy on them. They seemed to be having a normal enough conversation. Normal body language and a normal distance from each other.

_C’mon give me something._

A little dash of hope flew into her when the two got closer to each other but it exited her just as quickly when the two waved to each other and walked their separate ways.

“Damn it…” Aerith closed her eyes in defeat. Maybe she wasn’t _always_ right. She opened them again to see-

_Oh my._

They were kissing. Zack and Tifa were _kissing_. Aerith furiously rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating but they were still there in each others grasp, lips locked. And it was _beautiful._ Aerith watched as Zack cupped Tifa’s face with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her to pull her closer. After about 10 seconds the two separated from each other. Zack looked as confident as ever but Tifa was the opposite. She was completely flushed and almost fidgeting. Could that have been their first kiss? Could that have been _her_ first kiss?

Aerith had to tear her eyes away from the two before her heart burst with glee. It was official. Zack and Tifa were in a relationship. She nearly bounced up and down at the thought of it. Before she made any other moves, she had something to do first.

She pulled out her phone from her purse and scrolled through her contacts list until she landed on the number she was looking for. She called and held the phone up to her ear. It was answered on the third ring.

“What’s up Aer?”

“Cloud!”

“Yeah?”

“I have an update on Operation Zifa!”

“Really?”

“Mhm!”

“Well don’t keep me waiting. What’s the result?”

She took a deep breath before she yelled out the answer.

“Successful!”

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed there were a bit of implied sex jokes with Cloud and Aerith. What can I say, the thought of Cloud and Aerith making love makes me happy, don’t judge me xD. I may use this fic as an opportunity to make more fics with these two pairings. Maybe a Clerith and Zifa double dates series or something lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
